Sombre clarté
by Deesse Noire
Summary: Sôji se déclare à Hijikata et ce dernier manque le perdre au cours d'une périlleuse mission à laquelle il lui avait interdit de participer. Qu'elle est pour vous la lumière dans le côté sombre de votre âme?


**Sombre clarté**

C'était un doux soir d'été, le Japon était voilé d'une douce brise qui annonçait la venue des temps frais.

Kyoto s'endormait paisiblement plongeant la ville dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, ne laissant que la lumière blafarde de la lune peindre la terre de ses rayons.

Sous le porche du Shisengumi, Sôji rêvait en observant l'astre brillant éclaircir le ciel noir. Depuis quelques temps déjà il s'était surprit à s'adonner à ces absences, se trouvant mélancolique et évasif.

Le paysage était triste, sombre évoquant sous ses aspects placides la mort et ses acolytes qui accouraient au galop, pourchassant sans relâches les esprits rongés par les remords. En ce monde il n'avait pas de place pour le doute et l'incertitude, surtout dans l'environnement cruel où évoluaient les samouraïs, couvert de beauté et de gloire ignorant le malin qui s'y tapissait.

Ce monde était gangrené par la cupidité, l'avidité dans la conquête du pouvoir et plus Sôji y pensait, plus il lui paraissait sombre.

Une douce brise vint caresser son visage, faisant virevolter ses mèches folles et soyeuses autour de son beau visage. Il frémit et ferma les yeux quand soudain, une porte coulissante s'ouvrit et une faible lumière vint chasser l'obscurité à ses pieds.

«Sôji que fais tu là à cette heure si tardive ? Questionna une voix grave et douce.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour sourire candidement au chef du Shisengumi, qui dans l'encadrement du pan coulissant bloquait la clarté émise par la petite bougie.

«Je pensais, murmura t'il.

Le brun hocha la tête et s'assit à ses côtés. Son odeur vint embaumer son capitaine, qui les yeux mi clos s'enivra de sa fraîcheur et de l'effluve de saké.

«Je te trouve distant ces derniers temps, reprit Hijikata en fixant les ténèbres.

«Cela se pourrait, susurra l'autre en suivant son regard.

Puis ils se turent, et après quelques instants Sôji rompit le doux silence de la nuit :

«Hijikata san, as-tu déjà pensé à la lumière ?

«La lumière ? Répéta t'il. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

«Ce monde est sale, noir et obsolète. Pourtant des hommes et des femmes parviennent à y trouver le bonheur, ont-ils vu cette lumière ?

Le brun pouffa doucement :

«Sôji, il n'y a pas de lumière. Notre époque est pourrie, le monde est en plein changement économique et social. Nous sommes des samouraïs ne l'oublie pas, nous sommes là pour servir l'empereur et notre rôle est de tuer.

«Tu as raison, admit il après un moment.

«Allez, soupira t'il en se levant. Va te coucher, tu ne patrouilles pas ce soir.

«Oui.

Il l'observa entrer dans l'établissement et avant de rentrer à son tour, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la lune brillante.

Le lendemain soir, un page entra précipitamment dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et accourut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait vers le premier guerrier qu'il croisa sur son chemin. En quelques instants, Tastunosuke menait non sans soupirer, le jeune homme auprès du chef du Shisengumi.

«Que se passe t'il ? Demanda Hijikata en voyant son comptable entrer sans son salon.

«Monsieur un jeune homme désir vous voir.

A peine en fut il informé qu'un soldat s'agenouilla à ses pieds, lui réclamant une audience en privé. Sôji en l'entendant s'apprêta à partir, mais fut retenu par le brun qui, le visage soucieux lui proposa de rester.

«Encore le Choshu-Han ! Ragea t'il en frappant le sol du poing. Leur petite rébellion a incité le détournement d'esclave !

Il fixa le bambou tressé qui tapissait le parterre et ordonna à mi voix :

«Va informer tes chefs que je prends totalement en charge cette affaire.

«Bien seigneur ! Répondit il en s'enfuyant rapidement.

La bise du soir entra dans la pièce, agitant les mèches rebelles de sa chevelure dont les pointes semblaient le narguer de leurs formes recourbées. Le jeune homme observa son supérieur quelques instants et questionna doucement :

«Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

Ce dernier redressa la tête et le fixa intensément.

«T'en sent tu capable ?

Cela fit sourire Sôji qui répondit dans un soupir:

«Tu doutes en mes capacités ?

«Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Simplement, tu risques de voir des choses insupportables.

«Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! La vue du sang ne me gêne plus…depuis longtemps.

Dans ses derniers il perçut une pointe de détresse et de nostalgie.

«Pour toi, en ce moment il te faudrait un peu de repos.

«Non, répliqua t'il vivement. Ce qu'il me faut c'est…

Il se tût coupé dans son élan, surprit lui-même du ton qu'il venait d'employé envers son aîné. Ils s'observèrent un instant et Sôji, hébété balbutia quelques excuses.

«Je…

«Ne dis rien, répliqua l'autre en s'approchant de lui.

«Hijikata ? Qu'est ce que…

Le grand brun s'accroupit devant lui, glissa une main derrière sa tête et avec l'autre palpa son front. Il constata que ce dernier était chaud et que son teint était plus blafard que d'habitude.

«Tu es malade. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Le jeune androgyne sentit son cœur s'emballer à ce soudain contact. Ses mains étaient si douces, si chaudes et son corps dévoilé par son kimono baillant ne lui avait jamais semblé si sensuel. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, ses lèvres minces se courbant alors qu'il lui parlait, mais ses mots n'avaient plus de sens.

Il l'aimait tant, une violente chaleur s'empara de lui et ses yeux se voilèrent.

«Sôji ? Sôji !

L'aîné caressa ses joues et tourna son visage vers le sien en serinant son nom. Bientôt le jeune samouraï reprit ses esprits et posa ses yeux sur lui.

«Hijikata…souffla t'il en rougissant intensément.

«Comment tu te sens ?

«Bien…j'ai eus un petit malaise, rien de grave.

«Ne dis pas ça, comment veux tu accomplir une mission dans ton état ! Ce soir tu restes ici !

Il voulut protester mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps, plaquant son index sur ses lèvres tremblantes et brûlantes. Son regard croisa le sien et pendant un instant ils se contemplèrent, yeux dans les yeux.

Finalement le brun se redressa doucement laissant divaguer son regard au dehors, soudain embrun de tristesse et d'une incroyable détermination.

Son compagnon releva la tête vers lui et observa son dos qui lui était offert.

«Sôji tu n'ira pas, me suis je bien fais comprendre.

L'autre soupira et ferma les yeux, calmant les trépidants battements de son cœur.

Qu'il se trouvait sot, comment pouvait il espérer voir un lendemain à ses sentiments ? Il savait pertinemment que les goûts en amour de Hijikata étaient tous sauf les hommes.

Pendant un moment il espéra faire fausse route, recherchant une issue à son émotion sans arrêt grandissante.

Il fut tiré de sa brève réflexion par son supérieur qui déclara aller se préparer à sa mission.

«Hijikata, commença le jeune homme. Tu comptes y aller seul ?

Le grand ténébreux se stoppa sur le pas de la porte, et fixant la noirceur du couloir répondit calmement :

«Sano et Saito m'accompagnerons. Toi tu restes ici.

«Je…

«J'ai dis non, coupa t'il avant de sortir sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Sôji ne dit rien et resta muet alors que la silhouette de son aimé disparaissait dans les ténèbres du couloir froid.

Une faible bourrasque entra par le pan de la porte coulissante qui donnait sur le jardin, envoyant les cheveux du jeune samouraï virevolter contre son corps frémissant de son émotion tangible de par son langoureux regard.

A contre cœur, il se leva pour refermer la porte, bloquant les derniers feux du soleil qui s'enfonçait dans l'horizon alors que les étoiles venaient enflammer le ciel noir.

Il espérait réellement que son cœur de verre se libérerait un jour de son lourd fardeau qui ne pouvait prendre réalité que dans le monde du rêve, malgré son envie titanesque de posséder la clé de sortie pour la réalisation de cette utopie.

Le Shisengumi fut bientôt plongé dans une totale obscurité et Sôji à l'aide d'une bougie rechercha son quartier, emmitouflé dans un châle en laine.

Le lendemain soir, quelques heures avant que la garnison de Hijikata ne parte pour accomplir sa mission, le jeune samouraï se rendit dans le bureau de son supérieur. A pas de velours il se déplaça sur le porche et entra doucement pour ne pas l'alerter.

«Sôji ! Gronda une voix.

Ce dernier se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec le brun. Il sourit candidement et posa son petit porc sur le sol, avant de lier ses mains contre sa joue en rigolant. L'autre l'observa, blasé et pourtant habitué à son comportement enfantin.

«Qu'y a-t-il ? Soupira alors Hijikata en attrapant sa fine pipe de bois d'entre ses lèvres.

«Je voulais te voir.

«Si c'est à propos de notre sujet de la veille, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

«Pas du tout, répondit l'androgyne en le suivant du regard.

Le grand brun s'assit devant sa table basse où reposait une tasse de thé fumante, et la proposa à son capitaine qui le guettait du coin de l'œil.

«Alors que me veux tu ? Il faut que je me prépare.

«Je te l'ais dis, simplement te voir.

Sa réponse surprit l'autre qui le dévisagea, le visage suspicieux. Quant à Sôji il n'abordait plus son regard d'enfant, mais bien celui d'un homme déterminé.

«Sois plus clair, ordonna le chef en rompant le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

«Comment être plus clair, répondit mystérieusement le jeune homme. Ne t'ais je pas tout dis ?

Hijikata le considéra un instant et fut légèrement troublé par la vue que lui offrait le kimono baillant de son compagnon, peut être trop baillant. Décidé, il se leva et s'approcha de lui pour le rhabiller. Sôji le regarda faire, puis releva la tête vers lui en recherchant ses beaux yeux noirs :

«Pourquoi tu ne me déshabilles pas ?

«Pardon ! S'étonna ce dernier. Sôji tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

«Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien. Et toi ?

«Quoi moi, répéta le brun dérouté par son étrange attitude.

Le jeune samouraï remonta lentement ses mains derrière sa nuque et attira son visage contre le sien pour s'emparer vivement de ses lèvres. Il savoura leurs contact quelques instants et s'enfuit avant que son supérieur n'ait le temps de le repousser. Il savait qu'il serait furieux, peut être même qu'il le bannirait de l'ordre du Shisengumi à tout jamais, mais il ne pouvait plus rester avec ses sentiments.

«Sôji ! S'écria le brun en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Il le rattrapa au milieu de la cour, lui attrapant le poignet pour le forcer à le regarder.

«Sôji ! Hurla t'il.

Ce dernier cessa de se débattre et lui tourna le dos, ne voulant pas lui montrer ses larmes de honte. Son cœur battait si fort, tout était brûlant en lui peut être était ce dût à la fièvre où bien…

Lorsque le brun le vit essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, il eut le cœur brisé et lui demanda de le suivre pour parler tranquillement. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de l'attirer dans ses quartiers, Sôji se planta sous le porche refusant de bouger.

Hijikata soupira longuement et relâcha son poignet qu'il tenait fermement avant de se tourner vers lui.

«Sôji, commença t'il doucement. Je ne peux pas mettre de mot sur ce que tu viens de faire. Comment te dire, je n'ai pas l'habitude de douter à ton propos.

«Et bien maintenant tu as une bonne raison, répliqua le jeune homme en fixant le sol.

«Pourquoi dis tu cela ? Incita gentiment l'autre.

Cela le fit rire doucement et il déclara d'une voix sombre :

«Par ce que tu n'est pas comme moi, je suis certain que tu dois détester ce que je suis ! Tu dois être dégoûté de ma présence !

Le grand brun ne répondit pas et le tira dans la pièce aux creux de ses bras. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant pas sa réaction soudaine.

«Sôji, commença l'autre à son oreille. Si je doute c'est parce que tu éveilles mon appétit d'homme…je ne sais pourquoi mais je te désire.

Pour accompagner ses mots, il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau douce et chaude de son cou et remonta sa bouche pour mordiller son oreille sensuellement. Le samouraï frémit, coincé au cœur des bras de celui qu'il aimait, son corps chaud contre le sien et l'odeur de sa peau satinée le faisant fondre de bonheur.

Il gémit langoureusement lorsque la langue de son amant vint caresser sa joue et ses lèvres pour finalement s'emparer de sa bouche. Rien en cet instant ne lui paraissait plus beau et meilleur que les sensations nouvelles qu'il expérimentait.

Puis doucement Hijikata se sépara de lui, laissant glisser sa main sur sa joue en le fixant d'un air mélancolique et désarmé.

«Pour ce que je viens de faire, on devrait nous mettre aux arrêts. Tu comprends que ce flirt n'a pas d'avenir.

«Mais ce n'est pas qu'un flirt ! Répliqua Okita. Je ne peux pas y croire !

«Il le faudra bien, se sera mieux pour toi et pour moi.

«Je…

Il ne put finir, furieux et désavoué il le foudroya du regard et se retira rapidement, le cœur brisé. Son supérieur soupira longuement, troublé et trompé par ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela depuis que ses mains portaient un sabre, et surtout depuis qu'il était devenu le symbole de la vertu et de la force dans son rôle de chef du Shisengumi.

Se retenant de jurer, il se dirigea vers son armoire où reposaient ses habits de combats.

Dans quelques heures, lorsque le noir aura engloutit la ville il deviendra un tueur redoutable, et non un homme qui doute de son amour.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'incertitude. Juste pour la mort.

«Hijikata, murmura Sano. J'ai bouclé le secteur ouest comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Les deux autres son sous le contrôle de Shinpachi et Heisuke.

«Parfais, allons à présent faire sortir les vermines de leur trou !

«Chef, murmura le capitaine. Je vous trouve trop soucieux pour accomplir cette mission.

Sa remarque lui valu un regard noir de son supérieur qui répliqua sans hausser un sourcil, d'une voix ferme presque violente :

«Je ne mêle jamais sentiment et travail !

Le samouraï s'excusa vivement et se dirigea vers le côté ouest du pavillon, où sa faction embusquée l'attendait. Tous, n'attendaient plus que le signal du brun pour infiltrer la demeure.

Pendant ce temps, Sôji bouclait son sabre contre sa hanche et sortait discrètement de l'établissement, trompant la vigilance des gardes de nuit.

Les rues seules étaient éclairées par les rayons blafards de la lune, endormant le paysage et éveillant les démons de l'obscurité.

Il savait que l'assaut n'était pas loin de Shinjuku, mais il ignorait sa position exacte. Son instinct de guerrier le guida jusqu'au champ de bataille.

L'air frais de la nuit lui gela la gorge et il se mit à tousser au bout de dix minutes de courses effréné au travers Kyoto.

Sa fièvre le faisait voir trouble et une forte migraine lui assommait la tête, le tarabustant férocement. Mais il ne pouvait abandonner si près du but, l'odeur de sang se faisait plus forte par ici.

Soudain un homme sortit d'une ruelle sombre en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. En apercevant Sôji, il hurla quelque chose indistinctement et rechercha à s'enfuir. Mais le samouraï fut plus rapide et lui barra la route pour le trancher impitoyablement. Sa silhouette tomba au sol dans une immense flaque de sang.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des cris provenant d'un temple, et décidé le samouraï s'élança vers la faction du Shisengumi qui venait d'apparaître au coin de la rue.

«Shinpachi !

Ce dernier se retourna vivement vers Sôji, son sabre ensanglanté et son air dur trahissait son inquiétude et la violence des combats qu'il venait d'achever.

«Okita ! Tu ne devrais pas être là ! Hijikata risque d'être furieux !

Soudain Susumu apparut devant eux :

«Des troupes du Choshu-Han sont arrivés dans le nord du quartier. Ils comptent certainement encercler votre détachement et celui du général. Soyez discret et vous les aurez par surprise.

«Merci Susumu.

A ces mots le ninja disparut telle une ombre et Sôji s'élança vers la résidence qui était à présent plongée dans le sang et l'obscurité.

«Okita ! Ni vas pas !

Le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas, et alors que son ami prononçait ses paroles il se trouvait déjà dans le couloir de la résidence. L'odeur du sang le prit au nez et il eut soudain la nausée.

Furtivement il s'enfonça dans la maison en évitant les flaques rouges qui jonchaient le sol le rendant terrifiant et nauséabond.

Soudain un pan de bois s'abattu devant lui et deux hommes ennemis s'effondrèrent contre le mur, couvert de blessure et hurlant sous le choc.

Un homme du Shisengumi apparut alors et coupa l'épaule du premier éclaboussant Sôji qui trancha le second impitoyablement.

«Où est Hijikata ? Demanda t'il vivement la rage faisant briller ses prunelles d'une étrange lueur.

«Au premier capitaine Okita, mais vous ne devriez pas être ici….

Sa remarque fut vaine car le capitaine avait déjà fondu dans les ténèbres des couloirs puant la mort.

Dans la minute qui suivit il tua encore trois hommes qui tentaient de fuir en hurlant, et rejoignit bien vite son aimé.

«Hijikata ! Hurla t'il en entrant précipitamment dans le salon.

Ce dernier achevait un soldat qui tomba silencieusement, ayant perdu sa voix à l'article de la mort. Puis il se retourna, une expression de surprise et de mécontentement déformant ses traits.

«Sôji ! Que fais tu là !

«Je ne pouvais te laisser y aller seul.

«Ne reste pas ici c'est trop dangereux pour quelqu'un dans ton état !

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le bord de la porte coulissante en soufflant, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine et la fièvre le faisant voir trouble.

«Je…ne pouvais pas te…….

Soudain un homme jaillit de derrière lui le projetant violemment sur le sol, enfonçant son genou dans son estomac. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne vit pas le chef du Shisengumi fondre sur lui pour l'abattre cruellement. Puis il vira son cadavre et se laissa tomber aux côtés de son jeune ami.

«Sôji ! Sôji tu m'entends ?

Ce dernier ouvrit doucement les yeux et cracha du sang tachant ses vêtements bleus. C'est alors que Heisuke apparut accompagné d'une dizaine d'hommes lui annonçant que la mission était terminée.

«Parfait repliez vous.

«À vos ordres.

Quand ils furent descendus, le brun fixa à nouveau son compagnon et le souleva contre lui pour le rapatrier.

Au dehors une poignée de soldats finissaient de boucler le secteur et assurèrent une protection à leur chef et son protégé totalement dans les vaps.

Tous les mots qu'il disait lui étaient étrangers, seul sa voix et le tressautement de sa poitrine sur laquelle il reposait le réconfortait, l'empêchait de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Une incroyable douceur régnait dans la petite pièce, réchauffée par les rayons du soleil qui embrasait la ville en ce beau milieu d'après midi. Le médecin qui examinait Sôji soupira longuement et contempla le visage du jeune samouraï qui venait de s'éteindre dans un souffle.

Avec lenteur il se releva et se rejoignit Hijikata et les autres capitaines qui attendaient, angoissés dans le couloir frais. La mine grave il les observa longuement et déclara d'une voix brisée avant de se retirer :

« Je suis désolé.

Ces quelques mots virent claquer aux oreilles du grand brun qui sentit son cœur arrêter de battre. Pendant un instant l'espace se figea.

Puis le monde autour de lui venait de s'effondrer, il se sentit vacillé et un immense chagrin envahit toute son âme.

«...non, ce n'est pas vrai………Vous mentez !

«Seigneur, murmura Sano à ses côtés.

«VOUS MENTEZ ! Hurla t'il les yeux fulminants de rage et de désespoir. Ce n'est pas vrai !

Il se précipita dans la chambre et se stoppa en voyant le corps inerte de son aimé, un voile recouvrant sa figure. Cela était impossible, le décor se mit à nouveau à tourner autour de lui, toutes ses émotions semblant s'être concentrées en un seul point, le déchirant comme des millions de lames acérées.

Doucement il tomba à genoux et enfoui son visage sur sa poitrine dont la peau encore chaud paraissait rire de son anéantissement. Heisuke couvrit sa bouche d'une main en voyant le corps du capitaine sans vie, et déstabilisé s'enfuit.

Sano et Shinpachi fixaient le dos de leur supérieur, décuplant leur chagrin en voyant ce dernier pleurer à chaudes larmes. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer ainsi, l'homme pouvait tout surmonter sauf la faiblesse de ses sentiments.

«Sôji, murmura t'il sa vision étant altérée par les perles salées qui dévalaient de son visage. Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as quitté……….SOJI !

Mais toujours le visage du défunt reposait sous le linceul blanc, n'entendant pas la voix hurlante d'Hijikata qui s'accrochait à lui.

Dans les deux jours qui suivirent, le samouraï resta en seiza devant le corps du jeune capitaine qui l'avait si cruellement quitté. Personne n'avait osé le déranger, jusqu'à l'instant où Saito qui revenait d'une mission secrète apprenne la nouvelle et s'empresse de rejoindre les deux amants.

En entrant dans la pièce il vit son supérieur, à genoux devant le corps inerte de son compagnon, les yeux clos recherchant la paix intérieur.

«Hijikata, dit il de son éternel ton flegmatique.

«Saito ? Laisse moi en paix.

Ce dernier fixa intensément Sôji et un sourire sur les lèvres il déclara :

«Pourquoi tu es triste ?

«Ta question dépasse l'entendement !

«Il n'est pas mort.

A nouveau le brun fut ébranlé et le cœur brisé répliqua :

«Comment peux tu le savoir ! Nous sommes tous affligés de sa disparition, alors ne t'avise pas de proférer de telles paroles !

«Non il est bien vivant, je vois les fantômes qui le suivent habituellement. Il est juste endormit.

Le samouraï se retourna et fixa intensément son shaman, une lueur d'espoir illuminant ses prunelles sombres. Puis il se tourna vers le jeune capitaine et attrapa le linceul pour le lui ôter.

Saito s'approcha et s'accroupit afin de poser le bout de ses doigts sur son front.

«Il est brûlant de fièvre. Votre médecin n'est vraiment pas compétent.

«Quoi ! Vite va chercher un autre médecin, des médicaments dépêche toi ! S'écria t'il soudainement soulagé.

Il attrapa les épaules du malade et les pressa affectueusement, la joie et l'espoir le faisant à nouveau vivre. Son cœur s'emballa et son second se leva, et d'un train de sénateur sortit à la recherche d'un soigneur.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent Hijikata ne détachait plus des yeux son partenaire dont les grands yeux clos semblaient le couper du reste du monde. Ses traits si fins, la grâce de son visage, pourquoi ne lui avait il pas dit plutôt ?

Un homme entra dans la pièce, suivant le pas de Saito qui ne semblait jamais pressé quelque soit l'évènement.

Le chef du Shisengumi lui rendit son salut et se décala pour permettre à ce dernier de l'ausculter. Le brun observa chacun de ses gestes avec minuties et attendit impatiemment son verdict.

«Votre ami a une mauvaise grippe. Vous me dîtes qu'il est resté inconscient deux jours, sa vie était en danger. Mais il ne tardera pas à se réveiller.

«Merci, soupira soulagé son interlocuteur.

«Vous lui donnerez une soupe de soja et ces plantes ci, conclut il en sortant des feuilles séchées de son sac avant de lui remettre entre deux planches de papier stériles.

«Très bien, Saito paiera vos honoraires.

«Au revoir.

A ces mots il se releva et suivit le shaman qui l'invitait à sortir de la pièce.

Hijikata resta là, silencieux, se sentant libéré d'un lourd poids bien vite remplacé par la fatigue physique et nerveuse de ces deux derniers jours.

Ses paupières se firent plus lourdes et il bailla longuement avant de prendre la main moite de son ami souffrant. Il était furieux contre lui-même de ne pas avoir remarqué plutôt que son si précieux samouraï était simplement inconscient. Mais à présent que la déclaration de sa mort venait d'être désavouée, il se sentait emplie d'une joie incommensurable, d'un bien être apaisant au point que les larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux humides.

Soudain Tatsunosuke qui revenait accompagné de Saito, se présenta au seuil de la porte coulissante et sourit en voyant les deux protagonistes dont les mains étaient unies.

«Seigneur Hijikata, commença t'il d'une voix douce. Vous devriez vous reposer. Si vous le désirez je resterais à son chevet.

Le grand brun se retourna lentement et se releva en chancelant.

«Merci Tatsu, murmura t'il des profondes cernes marquant son regard sombre.

Puis il disparut dans ses quartiers et le comptable salua poliment son compagnon avant de s'asseoir à côté de Sôji.

«Pourquoi je me suis proposé, je suis aussi fatigué que lui, souffla t'il en baillant. Bon c'est une bonne chose que Okita soit encore parmi nous.

Il le considéra un court instant et s'étonna que le médecin ne lui ait pas appliqué un tissu imbibé d'eau pour faire tomber la fièvre. Doucement il s'attela à la tâche et déposa l'éponge sur la peau pâle de son visage.

Le lendemain, le malade ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour tenter de discerner le plafond flou, avant de se remémorer les évènements petit à petit.

Doucement il tourna la tête et vit son ami toujours en seiza, la tête penchée en avant entrain de dormir comme un bien heureux.

Cela le fit sourire et il fut soulagé de constater que quelqu'un avait veillé sur lui, mais il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était resté inconscient.

« Tatsu, appela t'il faiblement. Tatsu ?

Ce dernier remua et releva lentement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Son visage endormit s'éclaira en voyant le son ami de retour parmi eux et le prit dans ses bras vivement :

« Sôji ! Sôji ! Comme je suis content ! Vite je vais prévenir les autres !

Il partit en courant dans les couloirs hurlant le rétablissement de leur ami, et le jeune capitaine sourit, rigolant en l'imaginant courir comme un fou dans l'enceinte du Shisengumi comme lorsqu'il était à la poursuite de son frère cadet.

Bientôt de nombreux éclats de voix retentirent au dehors, et soudain un groupe d'une dizaine de personne jaillit dans la chambre du samouraï qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

« Sôji !

« Hijikata, souffla t'il.

Le grand brun s'accroupit devant lui et l'enlaça en le tenant fermement contre lui comme pour ne plus jamais s'en séparer.

« Sôji j'ai eut si peur ! Comment tu te sens ?

« Un peu sonné, mais ça va.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux manger ?

« Je n'ai pas très faim.

« Tu veux boire peut être ?

« Je n'ai pas très soif.

En voyant le regard inquiet et dépité de son ami, il rigola suivit des autres dont la bonne humeur avait regagné leur cœur meurtrit de sa disparition.

Une semaine plus tard, Sôji était totalement rétablit et déambulait dans le couloir à la recherche d'Hijikata. Lorsqu'il entra discrètement dans son bureau, le brun plongé dans son écriture ne l'entendit pas arriver.

A pas feutré il se glissa derrière lui pour voir ce qu'il écrivait avec tant de soin, mais une mèche de cheveux le trahit en tombant sur son épaule.

Ce dernier sursauta brusquement et ferma vivement son carnet et attrapant la chevelure de son ami.

« Sôji ! Gronda t'il les joues rouges.

« Hum ? Sourit il. Ne serais ce pas des Haïku ?

« Tu dois te méprendre, répondit le brun.

« Alors je peux regarder ?

« Non ! Riposta t'il en posant son coude sur le petit livre.

« L'encre n'a pas séchée tu vas tacher tes pages.

« Ce n'est pas grave, déclara t'il promptement.

« Tu es si mignon quand tu rougis, assura t'il en voyant les joues érubescentes de son camarade.

Ce dernier détourna la tête et se leva, sans oublier de prendre le carnet avant de le glisser dans son kimono.

L'androgyne le suivit et déclara d'une voix grave :

« Hijikata san, donne moi ce carnet.

Son interlocuteur l'observa du coin de l'œil et répondit tout aussi bas, d'une voix sensuel et déterminée.

« Si tu le veux viens le chercher.

A ces mots, son ami s'approcha de lui et s'accrocha aux pans de son kimono en recherchant ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec une infinie douceur et le ténébreux lui avoua enfin les mots qu'il avait bien cru ne jamais pouvoir lui dire.

« Sôji, t'a maladie m'a fait comprendre une chose.

« Quoi donc ?

« Quand on a des sentiments pour une personne il faut les lui avouer sinon on regrette et on a des remords.

Cela le fit sourire et doucement il passa ses fines mains sur le torse de son amant, caressant sa peau satinée qui l'obsédait depuis longtemps.

« Je t'aime, avoua t'il simplement.

« Moi aussi Hiji…..

Il fut coupé par la bouche de son partenaire, qui venait de capturer la sienne pour échanger un fougueux baiser.

Doucement il l'attira sur le sol et le cadet demanda timidement :

« Sur le tapis de bambou ?

« La ou ailleurs, du moment que je suis avec toi tout me convient.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et firent l'amour avec passion et une douce pudeur. Dans un amour partagé et dans l'illumination des sens.

**Owari**

Sôji «Ou est la phrase ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant.

Déesse Noire « Ben…

Hijikata « Y a aucun rapport avec le titre !

Déesse Noire « Bah réfléchis ! L'amour pour toi ça ne révèle pas la face dorée et brillant de ton âme meurtrie par tous les meurtres que tu as commis dans cette sombre époque ?

Hijikata « Tu peux répéter plus lentement ?

Déesse Noire « …….J'abandonne.

Sôji « Bien où ils sont les gosses ? Et le chien ? Je veux un pavillon en bord de mer aussi Ca va être chouette notre vie de jeune mariés !

Hijikata Déesse Noire « ……………………………………..

13


End file.
